Remote Controlled
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Donkey Kong Yoshi, and Wario hear of this new remote control themed land... but Waluigi won't let them go to it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the mansion. Donkey Kong Yoshi, and Wario were watching random junk on the television in one of the lounges, with the three Smashers having beaten each other up.

"Man there seems to be nothing good on the tellie these days," Donkey said while munching on 1 of his golden bananas.

Yoshi was slurping up different fruits as he nodded his head. "Yeah I wish we could change the channel, but I don't think there's a remote in this room."

Wario was flipping through a magazine as he turned his head. "I've heard of this new land that has plenty of them, we should check it out."

Suddenly the three were greeted by Waluigi, who overheard what they were talking about as he shook his head at the 3 idiots.

"Don't even think about going off on another adventure," Waluigi pointed out as he pointed at them with his purple tennis racket. "You know what happened the last time when you got lost at the Choco Mountain!"

Wario rubbed the back of his head. "Err, yeah but that was a different time. We're better than that now."

"Well the answer is no because I don't trust you to be in one piece," Waluigi snapped as he shook his head in disapproval. "You'll have to go through me-"

Yoshi swallowed Waluigi and popped him out into a Yoshi Egg, with Donkey Konga grabbing him and chucking the egg out of the window.

"I think that takes care of him for now," DK said as he looked around in the hallway to see if there was anyone else present.

Yoshi placed his left hand on his face. "Enough blabbering, let's get out of here already!"

And so the trio snuck out of the lounge through the window, with them hitcing a ride on Wario's Bike as he drove off with Yoshi and the Don Kong holding onto the back of it. Of course, they didn't count on Waluigi busting out of the white colored green spotted egg and following them...


	2. Chapter 2

"...Do you ever get the strange feeling that we're being followed?" Yoshi asked as he held one of his green and white spotted eggs in his dinosaur hands.

"What did he mean by this?" Donkey Kong asked as he was the 1 driving them to their location,

Wario yawbed as he scratched his ear. "He means that there's someone on our butt."

The trio of idiots turned around to wonder if they were seeing anyone, looking at each other and shrugging as they continued on their trip, with Waluigi managing to dodge their sights as he kept on driving near them but keeping his distance.

"That's right, keep on going along... don't mind me." Waluigi muttered as he was twirling his mustache while riding on a City Tripper vehicle, hoping that they wouldn't hear the engine of the vehicle.

"What were we even looking for again?" Yoshi questioned as he let out his long red tongue.

DK adjusted his tie. "A remote, because there wasn't anything good going on the TV."

"Oh yeah... I wonder why we forgot about it."

"Probably because it's a lame excuse to use for adventuring." Wario huffed as he pulled out a clove of garlic and ate it up. "So long as we can use it as a means to go anywhere, I think it's fine."

"So is that why he didn't want us to leave?" Yoshi questioned.

Wario huffed. "Maybe but who cares, we're already out on the road so we might as well continue!"

"Wait, look ahead! I think it might be someone!" Donkey exclaimed as the Kong pointed forward to spot Pikachu and King K. Rool making french fries together.

"Care for some fries? They're hot!" Pikachu exclaimed as he used his eletrical moves to make the fryer hot.

"They're sparking fresh, so it'll electrify you when you taste it!" K. Rool boasted as the Kremling King pulled the latest batch of fries out.

The trio looked at each other as they continued onward, with Waluigi pulling up as he decided to have some fries himself.

"Sure, why not?" Waluigi commented as he took a taste of the fries, enjoying it as he paid the electric mouse Pokemon and caped crocodile some money, taking the fried stacks of potatoes on the road as he kept on steering his bike.


End file.
